Your Happiness
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred notices that something is troubling his wife, Hermione. Fremione! AU.


_A/N: Time for some Fremione! Fred notices that something is troubling his wife, Hermione. AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Niffler Lucky Dig_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>He could tell there was a problem: the soft sigh, the long looks, the red tired eyes and the slumped shoulders. But it was one thing to know there was a problem, another to know what it was. And she just wouldn't tell him. Whenever he asked, she would wave it off with a fake smile and change the subject, or shout then storm away and ignore him for awhile. Fred was getting sick of it. They hadn't had a good conversation in weeks and it was taking a toll on him, but it was definitely taking a greater toll on her. He was going to confront her about it tonight.<p>

He heard when she got home, the soft slam of the front door as she kicked off her shoes and threw her bag onto the living room couch. He frowned to himself knowing that within the next few minutes, there would was a good chance there would be an argument. But he had to do it. He wanted his Hermione back.

He called out to her from their bedroom, asking her to help him work the VCR on their TV. He knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to help him with something like this, and to playfully scold him for still not learning how to work it himself after she had shown him three times already.

She entered the room but he wasn't in front of the VCR or the TV or anywhere near the remotes. He sat on the bed with his shoulders hunched over, his gaze on his open hands. She called his name and he looked up into her eyes before patting the space beside him and asking her to close the door. She bit her lip but did as he asked, effectively trapping them together, before taking the spot beside him. He turned towards her to gaze into her eyes and said, "Hermione, what is going on?"

Her eyes flashed with confusion, realization, nervousness and then indignation. She was about to rise off the bed, storm off in a huff, but he grabbed her hand suddenly. She opened her mouth but he held up a finger to her and continued, "Please listen to me. I've been asking you for weeks to just tell me. I'll understand whatever it is."

She looked down at her feet and he was just relieved she wasn't shouting yet. "Is there someone else?" he asked the question, scared to hear the answer.

Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head fervently, "No, nothing like that. I love you, Fred. I couldn't and wouldn't find anyone to replace you."

His heart felt lighter but he still didn't know what the problem was. "So then what could it be that you wouldn't tell me, your husband?"

She clutched both his hands in hers and said, "I know you want to have a big family, and I want to have one with you. But I didn't know how to tell you that it may not be possible."

He rose from the bed and embraced her, holding her head to his chest as she sobbed. She croaked out, "The doctor said there's a problem with my body. I have a low chance of getting pregnant, even lower of carrying a baby to full term." She pulled back and looked him straight in the face, "I'm so sorry, Fred, that I can't give you what you always wanted."

He had always wanted a family, a big family though not as big as his own. Hearing that it could be impossible was painful, but he wouldn't have wanted to remain ignorant at her expense. "Yes, it is what I wanted, but I also want you to be happy. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, even if it may upset me. You never had to suffer through this news alone. You should have told me as soon as you found out. We could have talked about it. We could have started treatment if it would help. We could even adopt if you want. And if none of those, then so be it. But it killed me to see you in such distress with no idea how to help."

"I didn't want to crush your dreams, Fred," she said sadly before placing her head back on his chest. They stood for awhile as Hermione's tears subsided, Fred just brushing her hair softly. When all was silent, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before saying, "Go freshen up and we'll talk more about our options after."

She nodded and then gave him a quick peck on the lips, "You always know the right thing to say to make things better."

He shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Like I said, I want you to be happy, whatever it takes. Your happiness means the world to me."


End file.
